Season Five
This version of season 5 is fictional as well as this website, the chapters, situations and Episodes are all fake but the characters are all from the real show 'The Vampire Diaries The Fifth Season of The Vampire Diaries began airing in the United States in fall 2013. It was announced on May 18, 2013 that the show was renewed for another season. Season Summary This Season begins with the aftermath of Katherine's fate, Elena's Choice, The Graduation and The shocking Salvatore secret that took the world by surprise, Now This season brings the most terrifying choices, episode aftermaths and Character's fates.Katherine awakes after her fate with the cure, Silas pretending to Be Stefan helps her and takes her but she is very shocked at what is revealed when taking the cure no human can now turn. Everyone in Mystic Falls has to cope with the chaos as Katherine begs for forgiveness as herself has to be ready to face her darkest secret yet and In New Orleans someone shocking awaits them. At Whitmore College A new Professor named Professor Handson to replace dearly departed Professor Shane has a secret love with an old friend. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES' is from Bonanza Productions Inc., Outerbanks Entertainment and Alloy Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producers Kevin Williamson (“Scream,” “Dawson’s Creek”), Julie Plec (“Kyle XY,” “Wasteland”), Leslie Morgenstein (“Gossip Girl,” “Private”) and Bob Levy (“Gossip Girl,” “Privileged”). Antagonists *Silas - True form *Tatia *Estreata Chapters Note: That this season is the first season ever to feature 5 chapters in one season alone. *'Chapter I:' The Undead Chapter (Ep. 501-503): *This chapter focuses on the transformation of Katherine and as she searches for a antidote to turn back but who will help little miss Katherine *This chapter opens with a whole new era as new characters Nadia and Jesse join the chaos and new Witches, Vampire, Werewolves and a new species lead by a new Petrova Doppelganger. This chapter focuses on Katherine's transition into a Human and the emotions and horror she will face as a human. The Aftermath of the submerged cage with Stefan stuck in it, Jeremy coping without his loved one Bonnie and lying to his family and friends along with the horror to go with it and the return of our most loved characters. *The main antagonists of this chapter are Silas and Jesse. *The main characters of this chapter are Elena, Tatia and Nadia. __________________________________________________________________________ *'Chapter II:' The Cracked Chapter (Ep.504-507) *This chapter follows the aftermath of the Shocking death of Elijah and Nadia's darkest secret and Jesse's big escape.This Chapter follows up of what wasn't covered in the first chapter, Jeremy coping without his loved one Bonnie and lying to his family and friends along with the horror to go with it and the return of our most loved characters. Jeremy will reveal a shocking secret that will shock Whitmore College and it leads to a shocking end. *The main antagonist of this chapter are Tatia, Silas and A New Witch. *The main characters of this chapter are Elena, Jeremy, Nadia, Bonnie. ____________________________________________________________________________ *'Chapter III:' The Heartbreak Chapter (Ep.508-513) *This Chapter follows the aftermath of Chapter II, Nadia reveals her shocking secret to Whitmore, Elena breaking down and Katherine's wraith of devastation, and A new dimension is discovered when Silas creates a new spell. *The main antagonist of this chapter are Klaus and Katherine. *The main characters of this chapter are Elena,Katherine,Damon and Silas ____________________________________________________________________________ *'Chapter IIII:' The Return Chapter (Ep.514-519) *This chapter wraps up/coincides with The Silas Chapter from Season 4.As everything is revealed. Silas in the form of Shane, He returns to Mystic falls after the death of his true love Tatia. Secrets, lies, truths, and terrors are all revealed as everything is wrapped up in this chapter of The Return. *The main antagonist of this chapter are Shane, Silas and Stefan *This chapters episodes all feature flashbacks from season 4's Silas Chapter. ____________________________________________________________________________ *'Chapter IIIII:' The Blood Cry Chapter (Ep.520-523) *The chapter draws a close to the most supernatural series in history, as our favorite characters fight for freedom as a big storm set by Silas's Witch Estreata is set to destroy everyone and everything in Mystic Falls until someone sacrifices there life for hers. *This Chapter will be the last in the whole of the series. *The main antagonist of this chapter are Estreata. Cast }} Episodes }} Notes *This season contains 23 episodes. *This season presents a new Original. Teaser Poster {{S5Kathe